Mowgli's shame
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The infamous Mowgli wedgie scene...only this time Bagheera chooses trickery over force! How will events differ? AU! Also serves as an example to my "Mowgli's Bad Day" challenge!(continued in 'Jungle Tales')
1. Chapter 1

Mowgli's shame

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Bagheera was not having a good day...he was tired, hungry, and a man cub was kicking him

in the face as he struggled not to be dragged away by his loincloth! Bagheera was angry, even if

he won this tug of war mowgli would just probably run away again the next chance he got!

There had to be some way to convince him- And then hit him, it was so simple!...

…...

Mowgli clung onto the tree for dear life! No matter what, he refused to go to the man-village!

Suddenly, it stopped! Confused, mowgli looked behind him and saw Bagheera briskly walking

away. "You win mowgli!" Bagheera, shouted back. "You don't want the to be part of man's

world? Then so be it!" Mowgli smiled, he was triumphant! And then he felt the

breeze...horrified Mowgli looked around...and there he saw it...There, hanging from

Bagheera's tail being swung around in a teasing manner was his loincloth! "Bagheera! Give

that back!" Bagheera smirked. "Oh? But I thought you didn't want to be apart of man's world?

I simply did you the favor of removing your last link to being a man! I'll take it away for now,

but feel free to collect it from me if you change your mind about the man-village!" Shouted

Bagheera mischievously as he ran away into the jungle. Leaving an embarrassed, naked Mowgli by himself...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This story is an example of my Mowgli's bad day challenge, to learn more about this challenge and others read my profile**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Mowgli's shame ch. 2

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Embarrassed Mowgli wandered the jungle desperate to hide his shame. Seeing some fig leaves he fashioned himself a loincloth...satisfied he walked confidently and ended up walking into the morning patrol. Feeling good about himself Mowgli said a quick hello to Hathi jr. and marched with them.

**Crunch!**

"Thanks for the snack mowgli!" Shouted Hathi jr. to Mowgli. _Snack? What is he- _It was then mowgli realized the marching had stoped. And all the elephants were either screaming in panic, vomiting, or laughing. Embarrassed, Mowgli swiftly ran into the woods.

_Huh, and I thought juniors trunk was small!_ Thought Colonel Hathi to himself. As Winifred forced Junior to spit out the leveas and forcibly rinsed his mouth out

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Mowgli's shame ch. 3

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Embarrassed, Mowgli ran through the jungle covering himself. Suddenly, he spots a large mound of dirt with a hole in it. Seeing an opportunity, Mowgli quickly jumped in! He sighed, he'd stay in here until he could figure out a new plan.

Only then did he hear a familiar growl, he looked behind and saw some of his wolf pack slowly making their way into the clearing. At first Mowgli was happy to see familiar faces...then he remembered his predicament and felt dread...this feeling only got worse when he realized that all of these wolves were girls! Cute girls too!

Seeing Mowgli they wandered up to him and asked if he'd like to run with them. Ordinarily, Mowgli would be ecstatic...but he had to refuse here. The wolves were curious about this...they asked Why he'd rather be in an ant hill instead of with them? "Ant hill?" Asked Mowgli right before a thousand stinging pains popped all over his lower body. Mowgli screamed in agony as he jumped out, exposing himself. The wolves burst out laughing, and teasingly chased him away trying to nip off his puny 'worm' or piece of his scrawny but. Mocking him all the way...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
